implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Prokofiev (Birth of Krakozhia)
of the | order = 7th | monarch = | from = 25 January 2013 | to = Present | predecessor = | successor = Current | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | birth_date = September 16, 1981 (aged ) | birth_place = Nafitrov, Karoshan Territory, | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = Tanya Nikitovna Kalinina (girlfriend) | party = | religion = | profession = Politician, tank gunner, tank commander }} Ivan Ivanovich Prokofiev (Russian: Иван Иванович Прокофиев) is a politician. He is the current of the Republic of Krakozhia, the current General Secretary of the , and before entering politics, he was a senior lieutenant in the Krakozhian Army's 1st Armored Division. He officially became the 7th President of Krakozhia in the January 2013 elections, and he was inaugurated on January 25, 2013. He is Krakozhia's first male bachelor president, but he has a girlfriend, Tanya Kalinina, a captain in the Krakozhian Navy. Biography Early life Prokofiev was born on September 16, 1981 in Nafitrov, Krakozhia (then known as Karoshan Territory) to decorated Karoshan Defense Force soldier and his wife Yelena Chernogolova. He was just three years old when the broke out, and while his father was participating in the operation to free and from the , he and his mother were evacuated to Pretoska, soon to be the stronghold of Umayev and the revolutionaries. Prokofiev attended Nafitrov State University, graduating with a degree in mechanical engineering. After completing his studies, he enlisted with the , choosing Tanks as his specialty. After nine weeks in Basic Training, he was given the rank of sergeant and assigned to the of the Krakozhian Army's . Army career Prokofiev was assigned as the tank gunner of a main battle tank under Lieutenant Shchelkov of the 247th Armored Brigade, the famed "Panka's Boys" which Lieutenant General led to victory against more numerous Bulgarian forces. The brigade was training at the Yatuvilskaya Proving Grounds in Province when they were told to prepare for battle, as had bombed and invaded the country. Prokofiev's first confirmed kill was an Ixanian MBT near Isaakovo, a small hamlet at the outskirts of besieged Pretoska, which was followed soon after by a British-made . While attacking an Ixanian fortification near Shabivanovskaya, Prokofiev's commander was killed by machine gun fire, forcing him to take command and act as both commander and gunner. He took out another Leopard 1 encased in hardened concrete, which was acting as an improvised fortification. After receiving a replacement commander, Prokofiev managed to kill an APC during a skirmish in Ganchevskaya, but the commander and the tank driver would later be killed by Ixanian fighter-bombers. Prokofiev was relieving himself during the attack, and was lucky enough not to be in the tank when the bombs fell. Prokofiev spent some time in a field hospital recuperating from burns sustained during the bombing. He was finally discharged after three weeks, after which he was named tank gunner for one of the 247th's newly arrived tanks. He was also introduced to his new crew: , tank commander and later Justice Minister, , tank loader and later on tank ace, and , tank driver and future Governor of Krakozhia's Venusian province, . Tank ace Prokofiev's first kill with his new comrades, another Ixanian Leopard 1, came on 1 August 2003, during the first stage of Operation Strong Impact, the Krakozhian Army's newest wave of attack against the entrenched Ixanian forces in Pretoska. On that day alone, their tank killed an estimated five more tanks, and disabled at least one more vehicle. On August 2, during stage two of Strong Impact, in the first great tank battle in the twenty-first century, Prokofiev and friends took out an estimated thirty-seven tanks and armored vehicles, as well as disabling three more vehicles in the fighting. This outstanding performance earned all four of them the title . Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:People (Birth of Krakozhia)